


Sneaking Out

by No_Shit_Sherlock210



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Shit_Sherlock210/pseuds/No_Shit_Sherlock210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River is in trouble and is grounded but what happens when the Doctor turns up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking Out

River was grounded cause of getting arrested for the fourth time this week therefore was grounded for 4 months she was only a young reckless teenager who was just entering the world after high school. Her parents, Amy and Rory Pond, hardly let her see the Doctor the only times when she’s him were at Christmas and her birthday.  
River was sitting in her room staring at the night sky from her window but unfortunately the leaves from the big tree out the back were blocking her view. Her parents had gone to bed hours ago she didn’t care for sleep being part Timelord that is. She had loads of friends ever since kindergarten she was always very popular and every guy in her class had a crush on her so much that they dated her friends just to get close to her and ask her out. But whenever they asked she refused not because she didn’t like them it was because they didn’t understand how different she was to them and how much she liked the Doctor.  
The last time she saw him was at her 17th birthday party she slipped away when everyone was getting a bit too drunk and she had her first kiss with him. She never felt that way before about someone maybe it was because they were the same species, well not fully but close enough. She moved over to her bed and laid down not falling asleep just in a daydream.  
Her thought was interrupted from a banging at her window she got up and walked over, she pulled the curtains aside and saw in the backyard of her house was the Doctor throwing pebbles at her window, like in all those young adult movies she sees, she smiled and opened the window.  
“What are you doing here?” she whispered  
“I needed to see you” he replied loudly but was quietened when she shhhed him looking up at her from all the way on the ground she looks like and angel from here he thought to himself.  
“Thank you” she said with her smug tone. Timelords who were truly in love with each other could read each other’s thoughts.  
“Can I come in?” He asked her.  
“My parents are right next door. Plus I’m grounded” She replied  
“So the River I know that never stopped her.” He told her with pride in his voice. Then he had an idea “If I can’t come in, then you can come out”  
“I’m on the second floor”  
“So?”  
She looked nervously away from him. Then the penny drops. She was afraid of heights. “Don’t worry if you fall I’ll catch you every time.”  
“Really” She said  
“Really. Really” She smiled and started to climb out of the window and onto the roof. Luckily a branch of the tree was close enough to climb onto. She lost her balance and fell to the ground the Doctor caught in the nick of time but he fell with her. They laughed and stared into each other’s eyes. She was on top of him and leaned down and started to close her eyes he did the same. The lights inside the house flicked on before their lips could meet. They both got up, he grabbed her hand and they ran to the TARDIS laughing all the way.  
She now knows no one could stop her from breaking out whether it was prison or her room.


End file.
